Enter Sandman
by Zel previously Invaderkit
Summary: I don't know what made me write this... it's about Johnny and Squee, just a songfic. OOC, but I hope ya like it! r/r, even if it's a flame. Its cold in my house, the flames will be quite welcome.


Hey all, Kit here. HAPPY SPRING BREAAAK! (well, it's here for me at least. :) 11 days of freedom..!) This fic idea just all of a sudden came to me and I didn't stop to think about whether or not it was gonna be OOC...  
  
well, it WAS gonna be OOC, and stiiill is. Sorry for that, but I couldn't resist writing thissss!  
  
Note: I don't own enter Sandman, Metallica does (I think... if not, whoever originally made it owns it and stuff, not meee!) and I do not own Johnny or Squee. They're made by Jhonen Vasquez, lord of all things cheesy.   
  
Enjoy, despite the obvious OOCness!! r/r plz!  
  
  
  
  
~Enter Sandman~  
  
  
Nny shivered in his seat at the cold desk. He was sitting in the upstairs of his multileveled house, carving a Happy Noodle Boy into the wood of the desk. There was that FEELING again... something was wrong with Squee. Such a nice little Squee... he'd gotten almost too connected to the kid lately. He felt like he had to make sure Squee didn't... well... turn into HIM.  
  
These past few days Squee had seemed more disturbed than usual, which was near impossible... Nny didn't want Squee to live a life full of fear (though Squee was almost beyond repair). Nny had told Squee more bedtime stories nightly since the change in his behavior, but it didn't seem to be making him feel more secure. Nny jumped out of his chair, grabbed a few things, and made his way through the underground tunnel to Squee's house, and up into his room.  
  
Squee was pressed against the wall, squeezing that bastard liar-of-a-bear tight to his chest. Nny could tell he was shivering. He made his way over to Squee's bedside and sat. "Hey." was the only thing Nny said. Squee looked up at his with huge eyes, his skin a paler than usual. There were dark rings under his eyes and some evidence that he'd been crying. It was at least 3 in the night, or morning, if you thought about it. Nny set something on top of Squee's bed, next to the frighteningly small child.  
  
He inserted a CD into the slot, and shut it tight. With every movement he made, Squee shrank back against his pillow more. The pillow he lay on seemed to be almost as big as he was. Nny had thought it over and decided that maybe, just maybe, a little music would make Squee feel better. He winked at the small child and clicked the play button, standing up. Nny's voice, suprisingly melodic, rang out with the first words of the song. His voice wasn't very loud, but it had an eerie quality to it. His voice was demented and burdened, yet he missed no lyric in the song he chose to comfort Squee.  
  
  
Say your prayers, little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone  
  
  
Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes  
  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
  
Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land  
  
  
Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
  
  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite  
  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
  
Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land  
  
  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take  
  
  
Hush little Squeegee, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head  
  
  
Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Grain of sand  
  
  
Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land  
  
  
Nny smiled at the child, but decided it was best for him to leave. He studied Squee's expression for a moment, but he couldn't tell if he was soothed or traumatized. I'll let him try to sleep, Nny thought suddenly, and he grabbed his things. He started towards the window, a more interesting exit than the entrance he had chosen, but he stopped. Nny turned around and set the CD player onto Squee's night-stand, with the CD next to it. He jumped out of the window, silent as a shadow.  
  
In his bed, Squee stared. He never knew the scary neighbor guy could sing... and so well, too. He didn't know what to think. The song, scary though it was, had made him feel completely protected for a few moments. It was a comforting feeling... he reached over and inserted the CD into the slot. Squee's pressed the 'play' button and he sighed. He slid down onto the big pillow and shut his eyes in momentary contentment. As the song played itself out, over and over again, Squee fell into a peaceful sleep with Shmee clutched protectively beside him.  
  
~Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land~ 


End file.
